Two Not To Separate
by CrystalSeker
Summary: The two twins Akuma Arrie and Kei were supposed to go to diffrent schools, 'Were' as in they-messed-with-the-school-system, and now need to hide there identity, what they really are. Arrie has to dress up as a boy, and share a room with some creepy surgeon. While Kei gets stuck with a green-haired man of all things! They're secrets don't stay secret for long either... ON HIATUS :'(
1. Chapter 1 - The New School

_**Chapter One**_

 **3rd POV**

"How many times do I have to tell you for you to understand that it won't work! Every time you try both of us get hurt and disapointed!"

A door being slammed shut could be heard throughout the house. The statement came from a white haired girl no more that 17, and was shouted towards a black haired woman in the kitchen. The black haired woman in her late thirties gave a big sigh and slumped in a chair nearby as she rubed her eyes. She looked towards a man with white hair and muttered sullenly,

"If only she understood that I was doing all of this for her and her brother..."

She gave another sigh and made her way towards her bedroom as the man followed.

"And all this has to happen right before I have to go on another long buissness trip that will take atleast two months!"

The man rubbed her back sothingly and gave her a small smile. She smiled weakly back before saying,

"We should get some sleep, I'll have to wake up early tomorrow to not miss my flight."

The woman laid down in bed after changing too her pajamas, sighing contently as she cuddled up underneath the sheets. The man made it under the sheets not long after and started petting the womans hair in a calming gesture.

The woman closed her, and before she fell into dreamless sleep she muttered a soft "Goodnight Akito..."

"Goodnight Hikarie..."

 _ **The next morning…**_

 **1st POV**

As I woke up I could feel a light headache throbbing at the back of my head. I tried blinking away the drowsiness in my eyes as I sat up in bed. A quick look around let me see my twin brother still sleeping beside me and I remembered the event that had occured yesterday. There seemed to always be something my mother and I fought about. And it didn't seem to be any different when talking about school chooises. Yesterday was proof enough of that.

I shock my head to try and get rid of the thoughts that left me in a bad mood and shook my brother awake. White sleepy eyes identical to my own peeked out from underneath black covers and I pointed at the clock on the wall that showed the time to be 9:17. I got out of bed as my brother Kei got up with a cute pout on his rose lips. I chuckled slightly before making my way towards the bathroom, Kei not far behind.

I looked at my white short hair and my tomboish looks in the mirror that had made me get mistaken for a boy more times than i would count. My brother came behind me and side by side you could see how we almost looked completly identical. The only noticably big differenc was me being a little shorter that my brother at 168 cm and him at 172 cm, and the eyepatch that covered my brothers left eye. Wouldn't want to reveal our little develish secret without it there.

After brushing my teeth I went downstairs with my black pajamas still on towards the kitchen where I could smell breakfast being made. As I entered the room I gave a goodmorning to my dad that was cooking infront of the stove and started setting out the table. Kei came in with tired eyes and a muttered goodmorning. He looked around and got a confused expression on his face.

"Where's mom?" He asked dad

"She went on a bussiness trip and doesn't seem like she will be able to come back for a few months."

Dad answered simply, and started putting the food he made on the plates I set out. He sat down infront of us when he had finished. Everyone around the table gave a quite prayer and started eating.

"Do both of you remember the way to your schools? There are only two days left before you begin and they are right next to eachother so you could mix the two up."

For a second I think my eyes shined with mischief before I gave a nod to the statement and hid my growing grin by continuing to eat my food. Kei besides me gave a yes and looked at me from the corner of his eye probably seeing the grin. Dad infront of me gave a knowing smile but stayed silent. We continued our breakfest in comfortfable silence only broken when someone asked fro seconds.

Soon I was satisfied with a full stomach and dishes put away and washed. I hurried upstairs to my room after drying my hands with a mischievous smile. It didn't come as a surprise when after a few minutes Kei came into the room too see me on the computer

"Akuma Arrie, what are you planing now?" he asked me.

"Something that will make school become a better time," I said excitedly answered

"I just need to hack into this dumb website, which is harder than one would think..."

Kei shook his head with shuckle before taking over and getting in after only a few tries. He looked at me and asked,

"So, what do you wanna do?"

I gave an evil shuckle and answered,

"I'm jsut making sure that you're not going to Newgate's school alone."

 **Well, that was it for an itroduction. I'm hoping i can do longer chapters as I go. This maybe doesn't seem like the most intressting piece, but I can promise you we are just getting started, and that most of the good stuff hasen't come yet! Tell me what you think. If it's the worst thing you've ever read or something you'll continue reading. Reivew to let me now your opinions on the story and what I should name the school the're going to with the One Piece characters! But for now, I'll just go cuddle with my cat.**

 **Until next time** ~


	2. Chapter 2 - New Dorm Mates

_**Chapter Two**_

 **If anyone is interested in this story, do know that i only write when I get the inspiration, and have time. This is really only me seeing how I do as a writer, testing the waters. (And i think a good writer usually updates regularly, buuuut, I am not such a "Good publishing writer" or whatever.) Sorry in advance!**

 **I forgot to do this last chapter, so here it is!**

 **I do not own One Piece! It belongs to Eiichiro Oda!**

 **3rd POV**

An old man with a white mustache, known as Edward Newgate or more commonly, Whitebeard, was sitting in his office with an amused grin, looking at his school's website. He had been alerted about suspicious activities going on, and had wanted to see what all the fuss was about. He had checked almost every page and not seen anything wrong, but while checking through all the profiles of students that were going to attend the school that year he had spotted a new face among them.

'Akuma Arrie…'

The man bellowed out a hearty laugh as the door to his office opened, and a red-haired man with three scars across his left eye entered.

"Oi Whitebeard! It looks like we have a little intruder in the schools system."

Whitebeard looked up from his computer and adressed the man,

"Shanks, the cheeky brat seems to want to test things out."

"Are you going to do something about it?" the red-haired man asked curiously.

"No, I want to know what someone with the name Akuma wants with the school. I don't think that it was a coincidence that two with the name of Akuma are attending our school."

Shanks got a big smile on his face, and said,

"It seems like my man had children! It feels like it's been ages since we last hung out!

"Gurarara! You two were full of trouble, cheeky little brats weren't you, and still are it seems!"

The laughter died down as Whitebeard adopted a thoughtful expression,

"But I do find it weird that one of the applications were so late. Why has one been here since last month while the other appeared only today… We'll leave it for now and see what kind of trouble this generation brings us! It seems like we're going to have an eventful year with all the new brats we're having!"

The red-haired man had a shit-eating smirk on his face, and before he left he said,

"I don't know about you, but it seems another "Great Era" is on the horizon"

"Cheeky brat..."

 _ **The night before the first day of school…**_

Arrie was staring blankly at the ceiling as she lay in her bed. She let out a deep sigh, she couldn't stop the thoughts from exploding in her brain. She was pretty sure that the both schools were not stupid and would have probably noticed something was different already. There was a very big chance all this wouldn't work. She couldn't help but make a frustrated sound, when she felt someone lay down beside her

Turning her head she came face to face with her brothers sleepy white eye. He gave her a small smile, snuggling in to her side, and muttered with a sleepy voice,

"Don't overthink things, we'll make it work..."

She gazed fondly at her brother, he seemed to always be able to calm her down. Whether it's about a fight or her thoughts. That's what it's like to be good at thinking, you overthink even the smallest things sometimes…

Arrie closed her eyes with a tired sigh, and fell in to a peaceful sleep.

 _ **The first day of school… kinda**_

 **Kei's POV**

I woke up with blurry vision. I could here soft snores to my right and a very loud and annoying sound to my left. As I sat up in bed and turned of the alarm clock on the bedside table, and saw Arrie slowly opening her eyes beside me. She stretched and scratched her revealed stomach before she got out of the bed.

After muttering the usual good morning and giving me a kiss on the fore head she headed towards the bathroom. I sat there for a few more moments trying to get my body to move before finally getting out of the still warm bed with tired feet and going after my sister.

I entered our shared bathroom and started to brush my teeth not minding my sister who was sitting on the toilet and brushing her teeth at the same time. She always said it was to conserve time, but I think she's just being lazy. I finished brushing my teeth as I heard the toilet flush. Arrie came to the sink and washed her hands and mouth before going in to the room to get dressed.

I finished soon after and as I came out the bathroom I saw Arrie dressed in fitting black pants, a white shirt and a light black jacket with subtle fire and dragon designs. She put on a necklace with a leather band and a white stone with thin streaks of red hanging from it. she always had it on, no matter where she where she went, to protect herself. As I put on the clothes she had put on the bed for me, she attempted to tame her messy hair as much as possible.

She looked back at me after putting the hair brush back in it's place and gave a satisfied nod. As much as she didn't like to act like a girl, fashion was very important to her. I had given up on trying to stop her from picking out my clothes, after she realized I had a horrid sense of style. I didn't really mind, she wouldn't force me into something I didn't like and she was very good at picking out an outfit, so I just let her do her thing.

I had almost identical black pants as her, only difference was the chain hanging on the right side of my hip, and the leather patches covering the knees of the pants. I had a dark blue long sleeved, neck high shirt that was black at the edges. I looked at myself in the mirror and give a big smile towards Arrie as a silent thank you.

She looked at the time that showed 6:27 and started heading down to the kitchen where you could smell food, me following we made it to the kitchen the food was already set out and dad was waiting by the table.

"Aren't you two going to be late for the train if you don't hurry? Isn't it scheduled for 6:56?"

Arrie looked a bit confused before a look of horror washed over her face, I don't think I looked any

different.

"We have to hurry, it takes fifteen minutes to get to the station from here!"

Our dad watched, amused, as we sat down in a hurry and started eating after giving a quick prayer. It felt like it took forever to finish breakfast. We ran around the house getting our stuff as fast as possible, and finally we were running out of the house ten minutes later. I don't think we were more grateful than then that we had packed our bags beforehand. With only fifteen minutes to spare, we hurried to make it in time for the train.

It was annoying to run with bags slowing you down, but eventually we got on the train with people giving us weird looks. I wasn't surprised, we were out of breath from the run we had just done, but Arrie still glared back when they looked. Thankfully we weren't sweating much and soon we arrived at our station.

It didn't take us long to get to the two schools that were quite literally only about a hundred meters from each other. Both of the schools had three separate buildings forming half a circle, the one in the middle of the three buildings was bigger than the rest. They almost had the same design with the only big difference being the colors. The one who seemed to be the prestigious school had white spotless walls and blue roofs. There were paths connecting to a big fountain from all the buildings that were surrounded by blue and white flowers. The fountain seemed to be the center of the school and had a path leading to the front gates.

The other school had basically the same design, only the walls for the two outer buildings had creative graffiti, and the center piece was a statue that seemed to be presenting a big ship with three sails. The statue itself was about two meters long from the bow to the rudder and about one meter wide. The ship was standing on a one meter high platform making the whole thing about three meters high.

The paths leading to the different buildings were surrounded with all kinds of plants, flowers, small bushes with fruit, and medical plants. They made the whole place look colorful. The middle building was the only thing without any graffiti and had a bright red roof unlike the other two roofs that were a light red.

We stood there for a minute before Arrie spoke up,

"It's now everything starts, I want to see what's so special with this school that mom was so adamant about me not going here."

I looked at her and pointed at both schools,

"You can feel it too right? There are many strong people in both schools, only that the prestigious school you were supposed to go to has more hate that the other. Not really a surprise seeing as there are probably a lot of stuck up rich people there"

Arrie made an affirmative noise before she started walking towards the entrance of the school. There were a couple of students scattered around the front of the school, probably waiting for the assembly that was going to start in about half an hour at 8:30. I caught up to Arrie as she walked through the front entrance of the big red and white building.

 **Arrie's POV**

Kei caught up to me as I went up to what seemed to be the reception. Behind the counter stood an old man with long white hair in a loose ponytail. He looked up when we entered and got an amused smile on his face as he looked at us.

"Akuma Arrie, and Akuma Kei I presume?"

I gave him a slow nod before he gave us what I assumed was keys the dorms we were supposed to live in.

"The boy's dormitory is the building to the left from here, I don't think it will be to hard to find the dorms you're staying in. I would advise you to hurry as to not be late to the assembly that will start soon."

Kei gave the man a smile and a thanks as we headed out towards the dormitory building. Both of us missed the excited shine in the eyes of the white haired man as he watched us go.

"You just can't stop giving us trouble, can you Akito..."

Kei and I walked in comfortable silence as we looked around in wonder. The place seemed full of life even if there weren't many around. As we came closer to the building I realized that the graffiti was made up of different symbols, almost like pirate flags. There were some amusing ones like a skull with a long nose that had a skull with a straw hat right beside it.

I felt Kei squeezing my arm getting my attention.

"What number do you have on your key? I have 97"

I turned the key around finding the number 104 and showing it to Kei.

"We're not that far apart considering how big the building is."

I nod as we start making our way up a flight of stairs to get to our dorms. After a few moments of silence I spoke up,

"Depending on the layout of the dorms we could be on the same aisle."

Kei hummed before stopping and looking at the numbers on the doors we saw. He stood there for a moment before turning to me with a relived smile,

"You're dorm is farther down the aisle but we wont be that far away from each other!"

I felt my whole body relaxing, I hadn't even realized I was tense. With a smile we promised to wait for the other as we went to our separate dorms.

I saw Kei open his dorm and caught a glimpse of what seemed to be green hair before the door closed, that made me stop in my tracks. I had not thought about the shared rooms! This gender thing really is going to be a nuisance...

 **Mini Flashback…**

 **Arrie's POV  
**

"Oh shit..."

The curse came from Kei who had just submitted my information to the schools website. I looked at him n confusion as he pointed at the screen. I looked at the place he was pointing at on the screen and my eyes widened slightly. Beside the word gender it said male instead of female.

There was a few seconds of tense silence where we didn't move at all. I finally couldn't hekp it and burst out laughing. This just keeps getting more interesting! I finally calmed down and sent an assuring smile towards Kei.

"This is probably going to be a pain in the ass, and I'm probably going to regret saying this, but I can't help but think this is just going to be so funny!"

Kei gave me an unsure look, before giving a big smile.

"We'll see how long this lasts."

 **Arrie's POV**

I took a deep breath and steeled my mind, and opened the door. The first thing I was met with was a half naked guy with only a towel around his waist. He had black tribal looking tattoos that seemed to cover his whole chest and arms. He had pitch black hair with two gold earrings in each ear and piercing gray eyes that seemed to stare in to your soul.

I took a step in closing the door behind me, starting to introduce myself when…

 **Kei's POV**

I closed the door to the shared dorm behind me just as Arrie walked passed the door. As I looked at the room I realized that brown eyes were staring at me blankly. The guy had grass green colored hair and seemed to have just finished working out. His body had a sheen to it that made his muscles stand out. And he definitely had muscles.

I stood there and stared, almost in a trance before an awkward cough snapped me out of it. I blushed lightly and made my way to the empty bed. I put down my stuff and made my way to the guy for an introduction.

 **And that's a wrap! This took me forever to finish! Sorry about the slow updating, I didn't think it would be this hard to get it finished! Probs to those arthurs that update often! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and reivew.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Assembly And The Pirates

_**Chapter Three**_

 **Don't have much too say except for, finally! I'm actually alive, crazy enough.**

 **One Piece belongs too Eiichiro Goda!**

 **Arrie's POV**

 _I took a step a step in closing the door behind me, starting to introduce myself when…_

 **CRASH!**

Right onto the creepy guy. Great first impression Arrie, just great.

The guy stumbled back trying to hold his balance with the unexpected added weight, but fell backwards letting out a small 'oof!' as he hit the floor. I grunted from the impact as I opened my eyes that I had subconsciously closed as we fell.

I blinked a few times looking at the chest beneath me that I was straddling with my legs. I stared blankly at him, getting into a silent staring contest as no one said anything. I could feel his well trained body underneath the palms of my hands that were slightly sweating from the contact. _The guy is almost naked, dangit!_

"Are you going to get off?"

I tensed as he broke the silence, and I moved off his body standing up. I kept my blank face as he sat up not making a move to stand up.

"Wouldn't have thought I would get a girl as a dorm-mate, considering we _are_ in the boys dormitory."

I couldn't help put tense even _more_ at his words. _H_ _e already found out? Just from the little contact we had?_ He smirked at my reaction which seemed to confirm his statement.

"Don't worry, your little secret is safe with me. It'll be amusing to see how all this works out."

I gave a snort, and a smirk. _At least_ somebody _shared my amusement._ He raised an eyebrow at my reaction to his words in a silent question. I looked at him with a smirk

"Someone actually shares my amusement."

It was his turn to snort as I sat on my empty bed. We fell in to comfortable silence as surprising relief washed over me. As much as it would have been fun to see his reaction to me being a girl later on the line, it would have become a nuisance trying to hide my gender. And the guy seemed to be okay with me being a girl. _I_ _t wouldn't be so hard to think he would keep quite,_ _right?_

As I got lost in my thoughts, the guy got up taking some clothes from his closet before moving on to the bathroom. When he closed the door with a quite click, something seemed to break inside of me, and I became red as a tomato. As much as I didn't like it, I was a teenager, a teenager like any other. And faced with a half-naked dude, a sexy on at that, it shouldn't be surprising that my hormones were acting up.

I took deep breaths as I willed the blush on my face away, and looked at the clock that showed 8:11. I had about 20 minutes before the assembly started. I could start unpacking, but I wouldn't be able to unpack everything before having to go. I would just get annoyed if I leave with the job half finished.

I flopped down in my bed before remembering that I had to wear my school uniform. I stood up, and took out my school uniform from one of my bags. I would just have to wait until the guy leaves the bathroom, and change then.

A couple of minutes later, (which seemed to drag on way to long), the guy finally came out the bathroom with a similar uniform as mine. Simple black pants, a white button up he hadn't tucked in with a black jacket over. The only difference was the yellow smiling jolly roger covering the back of his black jacket. _I kn_ _o_ _w for a fact that I d_ _on'_ _t have any sort of design on my uniform._

He looked at me introducing himself, and answered my silent question,

"I'm Trafalgar D. Water Law, just Law is fine. And the mark on my back shows which crew a belong to."

I raised my eyebrow at him,

"Crew? Like a pirate crew?

He nodded slowly,

"You could say that. Almost everyone in the school is part of some gang, or like I said, crew. There are a few odd ones out, but you most likely will see similar marks like my own indicating which crew students are on."

As I thought the information over, Law picked up a long katana, and let it lean on his shoulder. I hummed a bit in thought as I looked at his weapon. I got an interested gleam in my eyes.

"Why do you have a weapon? And which crew are you on?"

He looked back at me from where he had turned around, and answered,

"We're allowed to have weapons that have been approved by the principle or certain teachers. Because of the frequent fights we get with the other school's students. They fight with dirty tricks, and we don't let them win so easily."

He got a small sadistic smile that sent shivers down my spine. _Not like I'll ever admit that._

"As for my crew, I'm the captain of the Heart Pirates."

He turned around fully, walking towards her, and took her chin with his fingers moving her head to look at him.

"Isn't that enough questions? You haven't even said your name yet, have you now?

I looked into his eyes, defiance clear on my face. I didn't feel threatened, there was no malice behind his words. They were more teasing than anything.

He gave a snicker before realizing his grip on me, and sat down taking out a medical book to start reading. I couldn't help the small grin appearing as I took my uniform with me to the bathroom to change.

It didn't take long too put on a similar school uniform as Law. I looked at myself in the mirror, taking a deep breath. This was it. _I never realized how nervous I was about all this_. As much as I found this interesting, and amusing, I couldn't help gnawing feeling of something going wrong at the back of my head. _It'll be okay, I got Kei._

I looked at the necklace around my neck, _I wasn't planing on losing anyway_. Letting out a huff, and steeling myself, I went towards the bathroom door, exciting it. Law stood in front of the dorm door, seeming as if he was waiting for me. I walked with confident strides towards the door, and looked at Law.

"It's Akuma Arrie."

I walked out of the dorm, Law not far behind.

 _Let_ _the fun begin._

 **Kei's POV**

I stepped forward, standing in front of the green-haired guy. A few moments passed by as both of us studied the other in tense silence.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro."

The silence was broken as the guy, Zoro, spoke up. He had adopted a lazy smirk on his face as his eye, (only one was open, with the other having a horizontal cut closing it shut), twinkled with curiosity. Only hesitating a second I gave a small grin, and introduced myself.

"I'm Akuma Kei, nice meeting my new dorm-mate!"

Zoro nodded his head looking thoughtful for a moment, before shrugging of whatever thought he seemed to have. He looked at me, gave a smirk, and went of to the bathroom, presumably to shower before the assembly.

I followed him with my eyes as he walked to the bathroom, and made my way to my bags after he closed the door.

 _What is up with that hair? Who would dye their hair green? But I can't really talk with my white hair. He seemed very strong, and he didn't comment about my appearance, something people seem to_ _just_ love _pointing out._ _That's always a plus, a plus for him to presumably._

I picked at the clothes absently in my bag looking for my uniform.

 _It's weird, I'm not really feeling like being too careful around him. A little yes, he is a stranger, but he didn't seem bad? I'm not sure… He is almost like a silent beast... oddly right._

 _Maybe I just have to be extra careful around him? But it doesn't feel like that's needed… Hmm, why am I talking to myself in my head? Like someone will answer my questions... Eh, better than talking to myself aloud I guess._

I put my uniform on as I thought, simple black and white attire, and sat down on my bed.

 _It's not really worth it to start packing up my stuff, not much time. I wonder how Arrie's doing, I hope she got a good dorm-mate._

I saw Zoro walk out of the bathroom with a similar uniform as my own. He was drying his hair with a towel as he walked towards his bed. I saw some kind mark over the heart of his black jacket. It looked like a jolly roger, a grinning skull with a straw hat.

Zoro caught my stare with an amused smile. _Why is_ _everyone_ _always so amused?_

"What's with the jolly roger mark?"

Zoro put down his towel before answering my question,

"It's to show which crew I'm part of. This mark specifically shows who is part of the Straw Hat Pirates."

I hummed in acknowledgment at his answer, _I did read something about this on the school'_ _s_ _site, but they said they were gangs_ _._ _I guess calling it a "crew" is the norm between the students._ _Maybe._

"Are you a swordsmen?"

I didn't hesitate to answer, not like a could lie with my swords propped up against the bed,

"Of course! And I'm never going to stop being one!"

Zoro got a predatory grin as he studied me intensely. I gulped inaudibly, raising an eyebrow trying to act nonchalant.

"Let's spar after the assembly, as swordsmen."

I almost jumped up in excitement, _this strong guy is a_ swordsman _, a_ strong _one._ My excitement seemed to have shown, because he laughed at my reaction. I blushed lightly which only made him laugh more.

He calmed down after a minute or so, and we sat in comfortable silence until someone knocked at the door. Both of us stood up making our way to the door, Zoro opening it up. Arrie stood in the hallway in a similar uniform as my own, but she had her jacket open unlike mine that was closed.

 _Who's the guy behind her?_

I walked passed Zoro too my sisters side.

"Arrie! This is Roronoa Zoro, he's a swordsman!"

I grinned at her making her smirk back. She nodded at Zoro, studying him.

 _I guess she would be confused at my open statement._

"He seems like a challenge. Good for you Kei. The guy behind me is Law, my dorm-mate."

Arrie's dorm-mate grunted in conformation, _not much of a talker,_ _is he?_ _._ Zoro glanced at the clock, and spoke up behind me.

"We should probably get going if we don't wanna be late. The assembly starts soon."

I nodded my head asLaw started walking down the hall looking back at us.

"Are you coming? We're going to the same place anyway, so why not together?"

I looked at Arrie for some kind of confirmation, my question understood. _Is he ok?_ Arrie gave me a reassuring smile, and we started making our way to the main building. I took notice too Zoro going of course quite a few times. _Is he trying to get lost or something?_ I still called out to him every time, he seemed to get embarrassed when I did.

We eventually make it to the assembly hall with a few minutes to spare. I looked around at all the students. _Almost everyone has a jolly roger somewhere on their clothes._

Both Arrie, and I followed after Law going towards a group of funny looking people. As we got closer the group noticed us giving waves to Law, and Zoro, while they gave Arrie, and I curious looks.

The group consisted of eight people. One teen had a straw hat sitting on top of a head of black hair. He had a scar with two stitches under his eye, and the same uniform as everyone else, but he didn't have the white button-up shirt on. He had black shorts instead of pants, and the normal black opened jacket.

There were two other teens the straw hat wearing teen was talking with. One had a long nose, and a bandana around his forehead with the same jolly roger as Zoro. The other was a very short teen ( _kid?)_ with light fluffy brown hair that had a pink hat with antlers. He had the straw hat jolly roger on his left sleeve

There was a girl with long orange hair that had a black skirt with the straw hat jolly roger on the side. The white button-up was opened to show a bit too much cleavage. Her black jacket wrapped around her waist just like she seemed to have the blond guy fawning over her wrapped around her finger.

The blond teen had parted so half his face has hidden behind his hair. He was doing some weird swirly dance around the orange headed girl just like his showing eyebrow was at the end.

There were three other people, one was a very tall white haired teen that looked very innocent, standing even taller than anyone else in the group. The other two guys had the normal school uniform, jackets open, and weird hats. One had a white hat that concealed part of his face with the word 'PENGUIN' across it, while the other had a red, and green hat.

When we stop in front of the group they go silent as they wait for some kind of explanation. Well, everyone, but one,

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to be Pirate King! Nice to meetcha!"

I hear Zoro huff as Law rolls his eyes. I wave at him, and introduce myself.

"I'm Akuma Kei."

I point to my sister,

"And this is my twin, Akuma Arrie."

Arrie gives a nod towards the group.

The orange haired girl smiles our way as she starts pointing out people, and introducing them,

"That idiot is as he said, Luffy, the Straw Hats captain. I'm Nami, the one who keeps everyone in check. The one with the long nose is Ussop, the crews professionally unprofessional liar. The short kid is Chopper, a great docter. Sanji, the blond one, is an amazing cook. And you already know Zoro, our swordsman, and unofficial first mate. We have other members, but they're teachers so they aren't here."

Said people gave different responses at how Nami addressed them. Ussop squawked unintelligibly, Chopper seemed to do a happy dance with the praise, and Sanji got hearts in his eyes as Nami addressed him, and started spouting nonsense at her, which she seemed used to.

I smiled at the group before looking over to Law that had gone over to the tall guy, and the two with hats. I directed my question too Law.

"What about you guys?"

Law looks at me at my questions, and points at the guys,

"The tall guy is Bepo, the guy with the 'PENGUIN' hat is Penguin, and the last one is Shachi. All of us are part of the Heart Pirates, me being the captain."

I nodded at the guys who all gave some kind of greeting, _it's obvious that that wasn't all their members, and the Straw Hats mentioned something about teachers._

Chopper pointed out the principle that was making his way onto the stage. He was a big man with a mustache, _wasn't he called Whitebeard?_

Everyone quieted down, sitting down giving him their full attention. _Who could blame them? The old man was clearly very powerful, and seemed to be very highly respected._

Whitebeards wise eyes roamed over all the students, only too stop for a second on certain ones, us included. He began speaking with a loud, powerful voice, and welcomed everyone. He told a few simple rulers to follow, and warnings about certain things.

 _So you get to have a weapon which is approved by certain teachers or the principle himself. Fights are allowed if given permission, and supervised. The other school's students are shitheads, and can attack at any time, so to be wary. Simple, barely any rules. That's better for Arrie, and I at least._

I looked around letting the words being spoken become background noise. There were some interesting characters around. There were many unique jolly rogers around, the students with them even weirder.

The principle seemed to be finishing up, but before he got off stage he said while looking in our direction,

"I want the two new devils to come to my office after this."

Nobody else, but Arrie, some of the Straw Hats, and I seemed to notice his look. I looked at Arrie who in turn looked at me. She shrugged lightly with her shoulder making me sigh in expiration. I saw Whitebeard wait at an exit as all the teachers introduced themselves.

Luffy would point out who was in the Straw Hats among the teachers, Nico Robin, Mr. Jinbe, and Cutty Flam, who insisted on everyone calling him Franky. There was also a very skinny music teacher with an afro that seemed big enough too store stuff in it.

And that was only the ones that Luffy had called out! There were many others that just _oozed_ power. _I'll bet Arrie is excited to fight these people,_ _even if she wont win._ _Are you allowed to fight teachers? No-one said anything about that._

The assembly ended far too quickly after everyone said their thing. _I don't think Arrie_ _is_ _any more excited than me to be going to the principles office on the first day of school._

I saw Arrie's hands clenching beside me. I griped one of her hands lightly, calming her down. With a nod towards the few students to notice Whitebeards look, we were off.

 _Now we can just hope, and see what happens…_

 **And that's that! Hope you enjoy, and don't hate me for the _super slow_ updating _._ Hopefully I make myself better, someday.**

 **Bye bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Let's Spar!

_**Chapter Four**_

 **Heyoo! It's been quite a while! As I said before, I'm absolutely _terrible_ at updating on some sort of schedule. I keep procrastinating dammit! **

**(Please don't kill me.)**

 **One piece is, and never will be, mine. It belongs to GODA**

 **(Fortunately enough, I would have messed it up long _, long_ ago)**

 **Arrie's POV**

 _Deep breath Arrie, deep breath._

 _Why is it always so nerve-wracking to walk down a corridor?!_

 _Maybe because your, most likely, walking to your doom?_

 _Thanks brain, you're so reassuring…_

I sighed inaudibly, and glanced over at Kei. He seemed to be completely calm with his blank expression.

 _I guess I'm not the only one who's nervous. Kei can shut out any outward emotion so easily, it's always disorienting, but…_

 _ **I never want him to gain another ability the way he did again.**_

 _Don't go down that hole, focus._

I heard a door opening, and looked up to see Whitebeard holding his office door open. It seemed like we had arrived, way to soon.

 **Kei's POV**

I subtly sent my sister a worried glance. She wasn't usually so out of it in new places. If anything, she would have her guard up, being almost paranoid with her surroundings.

Whitebeard motioned us to sit on a blue comfy sofa opposite himself. We sat there in silence, not awkward, or comfortable. Just silence. Eventually it was broken by Whitebeard laughing loudly with amusement.

 _Again with the amusement!_

"Gurarara! You don't have to be so uptight! You aren't in trouble!"

I flinched at his loud voice, and I saw Arrie doing the same out of the corner of my eye. There was _power_ behind that voice. Was he testing us somehow? Arrie shifted a bit, a sign she wanted to say something.

"Why are we here?"

Her voice was blank, but you could detect nervousness in it if you really listened. Whitebeard observed the way Arrie narrowed her eyes, and tensed as if she was ready to attack any second. Whitebeard seemed to consider his words carefully before speaking with a nonchalant tone

"Your father was a student here, a friend, and a real troublemaker."

Neither of us missed the way he put a barely there emphasis to the word friend.

I of course couldn't keep my excitement in check, and started spouting question with no time for anyone to answer.

"Really? How was he? Was he part of a crew? If so, which one?"

Whitebeard answered me readily.

"Yes. He was a cheeky brat. Yes. He was on Rogers crew."

My eyes shone in delight, but a frown made it on my face. _Did he know?_

I looked at Whitebeard, and asked my question with a carefully constructed monotone voice that didn't give anything away.

"Do you know what he is?"

Whitebeard gave a nod, and started explaining,

"I found out on accident, he was afraid of telling anyone from fear it would impact the crew negatively. If anything, when the crew found out, everything got better. The crew threw one of their biggest parties ever, and your father finally felt totally at ease since coming to the school. He could finally be himself."

Some humor flashed in Whitebeard eyes as he continued.

"The pranks that followed after the party will never stop being humoress. "The Awakening" they called it. Everyone was _at least_ affected _once_. It did stop being as frequent after a while, but you could hear someone new cursing Akito everyday."

My grin couldn't get any bigger, and even Arrie got a small smirk imagining the things that could have been done. I exchanged a glance with Arrie, and I could tell she was thinking the same as me.

 _Now we have something to live up to, don't we? Who would have thought our dad did all this? A real devil._

Arrie was slowly relaxing in her seat. Trusting Whitebeard not to attack, but was still a little tense. Finally the words she wanted to say, were said.

"So, you're okay with, this?"

The question was hesitant, Arrie showing her hesitation was pretty rare. _Better not fuck this up Whitebeard_ _._

And he didn't, a tension I didn't realize was still in me was released at his next words.

"Every student here is precious, and I accept every single one of you."

A comfortable silence fell upon us, nobody daring to break it as we basked in the calming air.

"Thank you."

It was barely above a whisper, but it was loud in the silence of the room. Eventually we had to go, so Whitebeard stood up from his seat, sending us a smile.

"You two should get going, wouldn't want to keep you from your friends any longer."

Arrie, and I bowed as one, giving the biggest smiles we had yet to give to anyone here, and left without another word.

 _All this on the first day._

As we walked back to our dorms, Arrie turned to me with slight awe in her eyes.

"That was both the most intense, and most calming experience I have ever been through."

I couldn't agree more.

 **Arrie's POV**

I waved at Kei as we split up to get to our separate dorms. _It was time to pack up our stuff._

I made my way inside my dorm, taking off my shoes, and started opening one of my bags. I looked at the mess inside the bag with a slight frown. _This is going to be a pain._

 _ **Time skip (More like laziness)**_

As I had thought it was a pain to sort through the clothes I had shoved into my bag. I had a slight ace in my back for sitting for so long folding all the clothes. Took _way_ longer than it needed. I threw myself on my bed, sighing in bliss on the soft surface, and started typing a message to Kei after finding my phone.

" _Have you finished packing up?"_

The response came almost immediately

" _ **I have, you?"**_

" _Yup. how's the new D.M?_

" _ **He's cool! A strong swordsman I tell you! Don't think I can beat him either..."**_

" _We could probably beat him together. What do you think about the crews?"_

" _ **They're interesting, you wanna join one?"**_

" _Depends. We should wait, and see which one would be best for us."_

" _ **Alright. Sooo, what's with your D.M? Awfully comfortable around him for a stranger."**_

" _Dunno. I just am? Oh, and he knows I'm a girl."_

" _ **How did**_ **that** ** _happen? You're usually much more careful!"_**

" _I fell on him, and he figured it out, but he seems okay with it. Makes things easier, I don't need to hide anything in my own dorm! Not that I'm really acting how I am."_

" _ **That's true, sometimes you're even more like a boy than me!"**_

" _Yup."_

We finished up the conversation, and I lied in bed for who knows how long, before I heard the door open, and Law coming in. I contemplated on keeping quite, but curiosity got the better of me.

"Where have you been?"

Law looked at me with one of his eyebrows raised showing his surprise on the otherwise neutral expression.

"Why do you ask?"

"Curious."

He started searching for something as he answered me.

"I was with Straw hat-ya's crew, and mine. We have some sort of alliance going on. Don't know how it happened though..."

The last part was mumbled, likely not meant to be heard. I hummed in acceptance before asking another question.

"How many crews are there in the school?"

Law seemed successful in finding what he wanted, a medical book, and sat down on the edge of the bed before explaining.

"There are many crews in the school, but a specific number is hard to get. It changes to often for anyone to bother keeping track of every time a crew disbands or comes up. It's usually the worst when we get new first years."

I I thought about the explanation, _There' more to it than that._

"Aren't there crews that last? Like yours, and the Straw hats?"

Law nodded slowly as he rested his head on his unoccupied hand which was being held on his elbow.

"There are, quite a few actually, it's usually big weak crews that recruit constantly to stay, or supernova crews, crews that have at least one supernova in them."

"What's a supernova?"

"It's someone exceptionally strong, and gets responsibility over some territory to protect, and take care of on the grounds of the school. The school relies on supernovas, and teachers to protect it, the stronger the supernova crew the more land they get to protect."

I was interested in the school system, it all seems to have something deeper behind it... I observed Law quietly as my curiosity peeked. Law seems like the kind of guy who would get annoyed by all the questions I was asking, but he seems completely fine with it.

 _Is that weird?_

"The school library has a book about how everything in the school works, you can borrow it, and if you have any questions you can ask me."

 _Is he really the kind of guy that would offer all this help to someone that is basically a stranger?_

"Okay, I'll do that."

Law made himself comfortable on his bed, opening up the book he had been holding dur time ing the time we were speaking, and started to read.

I sent a quick message to Kei saying to meet me at the library, pocketed my phone, put my shoes on, and headed towards the door.

"The library is on the second floor, center building."

I sent a small grateful smile at Law before stepping out of the room, sending another message to Kei telling him where the library was, and continued on my way.

 **Kei's POV**

When I entered the dorm I saw that Zoro was already inside scrolling through his phone as he sat in bed. He had looked up when I came, nodded in acknowledgment, and went back to his phone. I went over to my bags, and started unpacking all my things. _Shouldn't take long._

 _ **Small Time skip**_

I looked at my empty bags in satisfaction. It had only taken me a few minutes to put all my already folded clothes, and things where I wanted them. Arrie wouldn't probably finish until an hour or two. _She did just stuff all she wanted in her bag…_

With nothing to do, my eyes wandered over to look at Zoro, in what I thought was discreet way, before he said anything.

"Are you going to keep staring or are you going to say something?"

I jumped slightly at his accusation. _I wasn't staring that hard, was I?"_

"You were practically boring holes into me, who wouldn't notice?"

A light blush made it's way to my cheeks at his claim. _He can read minds as well?_

By now Zoro had put his phone down, and was now looking at me. I looked right back into his eyes, starting a starring contest. I became a bit nervous as Zoro slowly got a feral grin on his face. The silence was deafening before it was broken by Zoro.

"Are you up for that spar?"

I blinked in surprised first, but I quickly got a maniacal grin rivaling Zoro's feral one. All traces of nervousness gone to excitement.

"Sure."

But the moment was short lived as a frown replaced my grin.

"But I don't have permission to use my swords..."

Zoro looked at me like I was stupid. His gaze kind of made me feel a bit dumb.

"Then we get permission."

"Y-yeah"

Was that a stutter? Did I just stutter!?

...damn, it seems Arrie is not the only one acting weird…

"Take your swords, and let's go."

Zoro was already walking towards the door as he said that, and I quickly followed after him picking up my sword on the way.

 _Come on Kei, get it together._

We walked, and walked, and walked… We kept passing the same place every two minutes. _Lovely._ I got a bit confused, _where we lost?_

We made it back to the same spot we had just been two minutes ago.

 _Yup, we're lost_

We kept walking for ten minutes without any progress, Zoro getting more frustrated by the minute, and I finally spoke up.

"Are we lost?"

Zoro blushed, the blush was barely there, but he blushed. He mumbled a quite "maybe" under his breath, not looking me in the eye.

 _Cute._

…

 _Wait, What!?_

Keeping my calm facade, and not showing any of my inner turmoil, I chuckled quietly.

"Let's go to the reception, and ask for help.

Zoro didn't say anything as he followed after me, _grunting doesn't count as speaking_. Somewhere I took a hold of his hand so he didn't turn any more wrong turns while walking in a _straight line._

 _It was ridiculous, like, really? Just really?_

We eventually found our way to the reception where we saw a woman sitting instead of the old man that was there this morning. She looked up at the sound of our footsteps, and seemed to immediately focus on Zoro's, and I's still connected hands. I quickly released his hand which made the black-haired woman chuckle.

"I'm Shakky. Did you get lost?"

The question was more like a statement, if anything, her pointed look towards Zoro said enough about his "direction tendencies". _I guess I'll spare him a little of the embarrassment._

"Not really, we want to find someone to give permission for my weapons, so we were walking around."

She inspected my two short katana hanging at my sides for a moment before picking up a phone, and dialing a number. There was a few beeps before the one on the other end answered.

"Hello Ray, we got another one. Interesting too."

The other person on the line, Ray, seemed to have said something funny, because Shakky snickered into her hand.

"Yes I'll tell them. The usual place? Okay, goodbye."

She hung up the phone, and stood up from her seat. She looked at us with a smile as she spoke.

"Shall we go? You have a challenge waiting."

Zoro smirked in satisfaction beside me. I quirked an eyebrow at him. _Why was he satisfied?_

 _What is happening? I'm confused…_

"You're going to be fighting Rayleigh to get your weapon accepted."

 _Huh, isn't that exciting._

In no time we were entering a very large gym hall, and in the middle of the hall stood Rayleigh with a sword in hand. He smirked when he saw us enter. Shakky nudged me forward, and a walked towards Rayleigh until I was only a few meters away from him.

"So you fight with short katana, I hope you're ready for a little sparring."

I unsheathed said katana from where they lay hanging on my sides, and didn't waste any time before attacking. Rayleigh wasn't fazed by my attack only dodging to the side. I wasn't deterred in the least, as I continued my assault. To an outsider it would have probably looked like a blur was coming at Rayleigh from all directions. I relied a lot on my speed in a fight, but it didn't mean I was weak either.

I picked up my speed succeeding in making him use his sword to block a few of my swings he didn't dodge in time. All this happened, and he was standing still. I did however notice that with every swing he blocked with his sword he moved slightly backwards, barely noticeable. Rayleigh seemed to approve of something before he suddenly moved. I blocked the oncoming swing with both my katana. Giving me any chance to get my bearings back he started coming at me in quick succession.

It went like this for a while, me blocking, and dodging, sometimes getting to retaliate. I was panting lightly when he jumped back, and moved faster than any of his previous movements. I couldn't block or dodge in time, ending with a sword hovering over my neck. I sheathed my swords as he pulled his sword away.

"Why can't you use your full strength? You would have probably been able to get a hit."

I was a little surprised at his words, almost no one noticed that I wasn't using my full strength. I let a mischievous smirk take over my face as I answered him.

"My most important treasure isn't here to make me stronger."

Rayleigh raised an eyebrow at me.

"And what would that be?"

"The other devil."

Rayleigh let out a laugh as he looked at me with a knowing smile. _Not the most common reaction you get_.

"Whitebeard has a troublesome bunch this year."

 _Isn't that true._

Rayleigh threw something towards me, catching it, I curiously looked i over. _Some kind of bracelet?_

"Your weapon pass, you don't need to wear it, just have it on you if someone asks."

I shrugged and slipped it on. It was a surprisingly sturdy gray thread with a pearl the seemed to have clouds in it. _Very fashionable for a weapon pass._

When I turned around, and started walking towards where the other two were, I saw Zoro with an excited grin. _What's got him so excited?_

I raised an eyebrow towards him ready to ask why when a phone sounded in his pocket. He fished the ringing phone from his pocket, and answered.

"What is it Ussop?"

Zoro listened to an answer nobody, but him heard. He didn't seem to like what he heard, because he started frowning in annoyance.

"Are they seriously doing this before school has even officially started? Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a moment. Yeah, sure. Bye."

Zoro stuffed his phone in his pocket muttering about bloody jerks.

He looked at me sheepishly as he explained the situation.

"The spar will have to be put on hold for a moment, and if we have time we'll spar today or sometime during the week. Wanna exchange numbers so we don't have to go hunting for each other?"

I agreed easily enough, and soon enough Zoro was jogging out of the hall towards wherever he had to be. My eyes lingered on the door Zoro had closed behind himself. _I guess I have to go back now…_

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around coming face to face with Shakky.

"You two look cute together."

It took me a moment to get her meaning, and I turned bright red at the implication. I heard Rayleigh sigh from where he stood as I tried to stammer out a response.

"T-there's nothing like that going on!"

She chuckled knowingly, pushing me towards the door. A sign to get going. I bowed at both of them, my face still red, and made my way out. As I walked I contemplated what I had felt before.

 _Why did I feel disappointed when he left? It's just a spar, and he had to go help a friend. Then if that's the case, why did I feel_ relief _of all things when he asked me to exchange numbers?_

…

 _Meh, I'll figure it out eventually._

My phone buzzed indicating I had gotten a message. I turned on my phone, and saw Arrie's name come up. _She probably finished packing._

We exchanged a few words, I told her about my sparring with Rayleigh, getting my weapon approval, and how I still haven't sparred with Zoro yet. What has happened so far at least.

" _I'm planning on joining the club Mihwak, the guy with the big black sword, runs. I'll train, and beat you so we don't have a draw again!"_

" ** _Like I'll_ _let you beat me_ _so easily_ _, we'll have to spar, and see_ _who wins after_ _training."_**

" _Yup, and I'll definitely win."_

" _ **We'll see about that. See you in a bit?"**_

" _See you in a bit!"_

I shut my phone, and continued the walk to the dorm building. At the entrance of the dorm building I got another message from Arrie saying to meet up in the library.

 _Where is the library?_

I decided to wait outside the building. Arrie will be out any moment anyway.

I got another message from her telling me the location of the library, but decided to wait for Arrie anyway. Soon Arrie came out, and blinked in surprise when she saw me.

"Was on the way back when you texted me."

She made an "O" shape with her mouth, and nodded in understanding, and started making her way to the central building me right beside her.

 **Hello, again! So how was that? I suck at a lot of things, especially fight scenes, so I hope I didn't disappoint anyone to much with the spar scene. Personally, I'm not really happy with the chapter, feels really jumbled, and like a filler. I'll be trying my damn hardest to get the plot moving next chapter. Excuse any faults in the story, I try.**

 **Let's all just give a slow clap to my updating skills.**

 **I really appreciate everyone reading this, it's weird. Someone actually like this story!**

 **Well, anyway, I'll see you next time! (Whenever that is..)**


End file.
